The Game of Love
by Michelicious
Summary: Misty and May used to be rivals after the same guy. Both losing him, they fell for, luckily this time, different guys. Together they'll try to conquer their lovers' hearts but will they succeed in what dozens of other girls before them failed? *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**The Game of Love**

**BIG NOTE: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN 2 YEARS AGO BUT DUE TO A NEWLY DISCOVERY ABOUT DOCUMENT LIFE IM PUBLISHING IT TO PRESERVE IT AS FOR THE MOMENT I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD (and dont trust computers so much anymore with all the files i got erased). I DONT PLAN ON CONTINUING THE STORY I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE OPTION OPENED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION. I DID NOT CHANGE A THING NOR RE-READ IT. ITS JUST FOR ITS SURVIVAL.  
**

Full summary: _Misty and May were rivals after the same guy, Ash Ketchum…_

_Both losing him to someone else, they became really good friends. On an unexpected day, love strikes them again…but, luckily, this time not with the same guy! Together they'll try to conquer their lovers' heart, something that doesn't appear that easy, especially with the reputation they have… Will Misty and May succeed in what dozens of other girls before them failed?_

**_Rated T but may contains mature situations and/or coarse language…I'm not sure :P but you know I'm always low-rating my fics so don't flame me!_**

**Author notes: Here I am again with this brand new story! Well I didn't read a lot of fics with the girl's chasing after the guy… I mean it's either the opposite or again the girl gotta choose between two or more guys OR they fall in love at about the same time, without any chase just difficulties…Still most of the time the boys have to put more effort in the relationship. I'm not saying that girls don't but you get the point right? I just wanna show that WE ain't lazy, right gals! Let's let the fellas play hard to get for once! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

The sun beams were reflected in the ices of a half-filled lemonade drink. The liquid, it contained, disappeared right through a throat, when a red headed girl brought it to her lips. The sun was bright and shiny; indeed it was a beautiful day on Paradise Island. Sounds of children playing near the water were a relaxing melody to the ear, almost as great as the ones of the waves moving.

"This is such a wonderful place!" exclaimed the same girl who was now dropping her now empty glass.

"Yeah, I know! Your sisters were so right about this place! It's only been one day and I love this place!" replied a brunette wearing sunglasses, which hided her hazel eyes. The two of them were refreshing under the cool shade the umbrella, they had brought, gave them. No need to say that swimsuits were small protection against the hot heat.

"I still wonder why they gave us their 6 months vacations prize that easily though"

"Maybe they wanted to be forgiven about something…I don't know but it was really nice of them" said again the brunette, taking a sip from her own drink that was pokecola. "Look at them!" she added, pointing towards tanned people surfing. "How the heck do they do that!" she asked after one of them perfectly executed a 360. "Misty?"

Her friend wasn't looking at her but looked attracted to the waves, she wasn't even looking at the surfers no matter how handsome they were.

"Sorry May, you were saying...?"

"It's the third time today Misty, what are you thinking about? Is this still about your sisters or-"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that…I don't know! It's like the sea's calling me or something…" replied Misty "I know it's weird" she quickly added at the look May gave her

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, hundred percent positive!" she smiled comfortingly to her "Anyways, what are we doing today? There are a lot of people to meet and remember we still got 6 months to enjoy!"

"Lily said that we should try to distract ourselves with the amount of boys in here" said May taking another sip of her glass

"Aw c'mon! Don't listen to them since the Ash's thingy they don't stop with the 'getting another boyfriend' stuff, you don't know how many Kevin or Justin I got to know because of them!" she chuckled

"You know your sisters only want for you what's best and it seems to me that having a boyfriend wouldn't be that bad, especially a tanned one!" the two of them giggled like 10 years old children talking about their new little crush or ideal husband.

"Fine, you win. We'll look for potential summer boyfriends! Just let me finish my burger first"

A muscular suntanned blonde guy walked by and, holding a surfboard, seductively smiled at them.

"Wow did you see how sexy he was?" May commented after the boy was far enough so he couldn't hear them.

"Sorry girl but I saw him first!"

"What are you talking about? Did you see the way he smiled at me?"

"Hum…he smiled at ME"

Silence followed… and the two of them cracked up after looking at each other's eyes.

"Okay let's put a rule: No guys between us. That means if we both like the same boy no one gets him okay?"

"Fine with me" agreed Misty

At that precise moment a big loud rap beat was heard.

Misty and May looked at the direction the sound was coming from. Two men were standing there. One was tall, about 6'1, had spiky messy brown hairs matching with his sparkly eyes. The arrogant cocky but sexy smile he was wearing was really appealing. He seemed charismatic, to have a lot of assurance and to have worked out a lot on his body; the six-pack he had was just witnessing this fact. His friend was a little bit shorter, about 5'9, but seemed almost as confident, especially with the black stereo he had on his shoulder. He, too, was muscular and social but seemed a little less out of reach than his friend. Something about him was more playful and childish. His smile was cracking and he seemed full of sincerity yet the confidence on his face was untouched by that. They were barefooted, wearing their bathing suit and unbuttoned shirts. They also were tanned- it seemed to be very popular around here.

"Hey, people, welcome to Aquinas Beach!" started the green haired one "Wanna hear from my man Gary and I here?" Big cheers were coming from everywhere as much from boys as from girls, which was surprising. They sure were popular in here. The beat got stronger. "I can't hear!" louder cheers were heard as well. "Let's do this, Gary"

"The name, the name?" said the one called Gary looking interrogatively to Drew "The name's Gary Oak, a freaking rich hottie coming down from Pallet town, party-maniac expert in flirt I quote, just look at these pretty girls dancing all around, my cheerleaders' still sleeping in my private bus, but I don't need them anyway I can make my own chorus, girls love me (why? said Drew) just look at my chest, one word to describe me (what) spectacular, yes, I pick fight like I pick chicks, messing with me can earn you a fist, born in luxury but raised by the streets, I'd kiss your girlfriend just to make you sick"

Drew jumped and landed on his hands and is staying like that like it was nothing, gaining a few awes "But among all your girls I'd rather choose Drew my friend, who's in any situation here to gimme a hand" Drew, still 'upside-down, lift a hand and shake Gary's, smiling "So don't make a fool outta you and whatever you do, don't get in our way or we'll make you! Watchu saying Drew?" Drew fell back on his feet, dropped the stereo on the ground and rapped along

"Y'all heard the boss so do what he says, and outta trouble you all stay, but we're here for the picking chicks part and not the fight" Drew stared meaningfully at Gary who just smirks "you girls make me believe in love at first sight, you wanna ride with me because you like my style, and when I pop my shirt I make you smile" he did as he said and earned himself a few giggles "But don't get me wrong ladies I'm no nice mister, I call myself girl-crazy others heartbreaker, I switch lips like kicks, and I'm as fast as this beat, c'mon admit it, our music makes you flip" Gary makes a front flip while boys cheered

"Well it sure does to me what about you girls? Remind me of you 'cause you all rock my world, I could write sonnets better than Shakespeare, with all the inspiration I got here" Gary's eyes randomly locked with Misty's "you have the most gorgeous smile that I ever did see, and there's something in your eyes that drives me crazy" the eye contact was followed by a wink before breaking "Okay everyone, Time to party, when I count up to three…3!"

After the hip hop performance, people started to party and dance around. Almost seemed like that before Drew's and Gary's arrival the beach was dead and was now reviving.

"Wow! Who was that?" exclaimed May, the fever had gotten to her too

"Who?"

"The cutest guy I've ever seen!"

"And the coolest!"

"Oh no…tell me your target!" they pointed toward their new crush and the parallelism of their arms relieved them. They didn't like the same guy, May's finger were pointing at the green haired guy. "Seriously, I'd love to meet him…Drew"

"Then I think you share the same interest with all these girls…" May looked at the wave of people dancing and screaming, there were so much of them she couldn't even see the sea anymore. "I just don't see how they could notice us with all those bikinis moving…"

"I don't know, the one named Gary was looking at you intensively" said May hopeful

"He may have already forgotten or maybe it was just for his song…hum where are they, I can't see them anymore"

"Excuse us ladies…" she was cut off by a masculine voice. May and Misty looked up just to see Drew and Gary standing there! The surprise forbid them from talking, they seemed like angels with the sun as background and their timid smile. They looked a lot less arrogant and more vulnerable than previously, maybe it was just a front attitude.

"Excuse us…"

"Oh sorry!" exclaimed Misty, snapping out of her thoughts

"Hum, I thought we were the one apologizing" Gary replied smiling, making May and Misty smiled too. They were nervous and didn't know how to deal with this sudden flirting. They only had one crush in their entire life and it ended up bad.

"_I should have taken lessons from my sisters"_ thought Misty _"Wait, I can't be this desperate!"_

"Well, we notice you and we thought that, you know, maybe we could get to know each other…starting by the name" Gary's friend said, hesitantly

"Of course, I'm May and here's my friend Misty"

"Hello Misty hi May, I'm Gary and this is..."

"…Drew. We heard you rap, it was really cool, you guys rock" May smiled to them

"Oh yeah, the song…it's just a way to entertain people. We're not that good" Drew modestly said

"Talk for yourself" Gary commented, joking and making them laugh this time "Hum, you girls wanna grab a bite? See we like to party but calm places are better, except if you already ate" he added, pointing toward their plates

May threw quickly out the remains of their lunch in a basket nearby.

"It was only a snack; we arrived really late in the night and skipped breakfast"

"Okay, I could tell that you weren't from here…" said Drew

"How come?"

"Well you weren't tanned" he stuck his tongue, childishly

"We should hurry before anyone we know catches us" Gary said taking Misty's hand and pulling her

"Hum right" she replied, with blood rushing to her cheeks

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**End of chapter 1**

**How's this so far? For the moment im a bit proud of the plot  Loll sorry about the 1 paged long hip hop/rap, I just love it and Gary's, Drew's, May's and Misty's meeting had to be...humm special and unforgettable. I know I'm trying to make them look really cool but it's because they are…like they're popular and attractive it's the best way I found to show it…:P **

**Oh yeah, the chasing after the guys thing will start after chapter 3, I'm trying to take things a little bit slower than usual…humm I don't know if Ash will come… I know some other well known people will…hehe ;) but im not sure yet about Ash, he'll be much talked about though….i think that's it for the explanation except that May is 15 and Misty 16 (same thing for Drew and Gary in this order) Ash is 15 and a half too….others questions or comments? Any suggestions? Just ask or tell me! I'm only one click away :P**

**C ya!**

**michelicious**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game of Love**

**BIG NOTE: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN 2 YEARS AGO BUT DUE TO A NEWLY DISCOVERY ABOUT DOCUMENT LIFE IM PUBLISHING IT TO PRESERVE IT AS FOR THE MOMENT I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD (and dont trust computers so much anymore with all the files i got erased). I DONT PLAN ON CONTINUING THE STORY I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE OPTION OPENED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION. I DID NOT CHANGE A THING NOR RE-READ IT. ITS JUST FOR ITS SURVIVAL.**

**Author notes: here's my second chapter of Game of Love, I really hope you guys enjoy it! I don't know what's hot or not in the pokemon world it almost seem like they have no music in the show! So I'll use groups and songs from our world…sorry **

Chapter 2

On Paradise Island, in the east part of the huge city, there was a really popular coffee. It was called 'The Zit!' it was one of the coolest place to hang out in and most teenagers would choose this place as a first date location. As usual, the place was crowded with hungry teenagers, eager to eat… or kiss. Near the exit, were four teenagers; two girls and two boys. The table was separating them yet they were united by long glances.

"Like the place?" asked one of the guys

"Sure and I love the music in here!" replied excitedly the brown haired girl. The song played was 'Just the girl' by The Click 5. Although they couldn't hear the whole song due to the gossip and laughing other customers were doing, it was still relaxing the ambiance.

"So what are you girls doing here? I've never seen you before…" questioned the other boy who also had brown hair.

"We're taking vacations" answered an emerald eyed girl "We needed a break from reality, if you know what I mean"

"Sure do" Gary smiled to her, understanding, then paused "I think I'm gonna go take our orders, they must be ready by now"

"Aren't the waiters supposed to serve us?" asked May

"They are…but most of the time they're kinda busy" Drew said making a discreet sign toward one of them. The waiter was a gorgeous blonde girl and seemed to be enjoying a seductive guy's company. They sure were having a good time. "So if you don't wanna wait forever" continued Drew "Better go serve yourself"

"I'll be right back" said Gary "I think I'll need help here"

"Coming" proposed Misty, she and Gary left momentary

"I guess it's just the two of us, May"

"Yeah" she replied nervously "What are your hobbies?" she asked trying to mimic girls from numberous movies in similar flirting situation.

"Just mine or Gary's too?"

"Hum, both I guess…"

"Like you may have seen earlier, we're good rappers and break-dancers; we like music a loté Gary is also an awesome surfer, I'm not that bad too but when it comes to racing I'm definitely better" he smiled

"Racing huh?"

"Yeah, on boats, cars or motorcycles, doesn't matter. It's a quite popular sport on this island among guys. Girls, most of the time preferred to watch."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Yeah, but once you've tried 150 km/h or more, you see life in a different way, I swear." Drew answered with confidence and the sexiest smile ever. 'Just the girl' ended and 'Need for Speed' by Petey Pablo started.

"Love this song" exclaimed Gary, returning with hands full of food and with Misty who was loaded as well. Time went by as all of them had finished their meals. A pregnant silence was followed without anyone being able to break it until...

"Does anyone of you wants more?" asked Gary "I'm still hungry" he passed his hand through his spiky hair and smiled sheepishly while Drew sweat dropped.

"I can't believe you're this thin with all the food and fat you eat!" exclaimed Drew

"Sorry for being hot" Gary replied, still with his goofy grin and his hands in his hair "No one else wants something" Just then a big growl was heard coming from Misty's stomach

"I guess I do" exclaimed Misty as sheepish as Gary was before "I'd like a double cheeseburger and some fries please"

"_Must be Ash's influence" _she thought

"On the way!" Gary winked to her and left for a second time

"Right behind you" said Drew "Sorry, gotta go use the faculties" he stuck his tongue in his child-like way

"Misty! What was that!" asked May when she was sure the guys were away.

"I don't know, I was still hungry…"

"We're lucky they didn't mind, they're really cool!" exclaimed May, dreamingly. The song played by the radio changed again now it was 'Ocean Avenue' by Yellowcard.

"Yeah, they're nice" commented Misty, visibly not paying any attention

"What's wrong?"

"I think that…"

"Hey girls! Here's your meal, Misty" said Gary, sitting down and soon followed by Drew

"Thank you!"

"Do you have a mobile phone?"

"Yeah, we do" replied May "Here's mine" she said taking out a gray one and handing it to Drew

"Hey I got the same one and the same color too!" commented Drew, taking his out as well. They traded phones and exchanged numbers while Gary, eying curiously Drew, did the same with Misty and then with May.

"_Wow, I'm the 111th number he's adding. He must be a busy person…" _thought May _"wonder how many Gary has"_

Gary's was black and Misty's baby blue. After the exchanges, they dropped their mobile in the center of the table and May and Drew waited for Gary and Misty to finish their meals.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They exited the place awhile after and grabbed their mobile phone. On the streets there were a lot of salesmen trying to sell their products to tourists. The street was surprisingly full of pretty faces; paradise was a definitely good name for this island. There were also shops, restaurants and other amazing place with big inviting signs and publicity. This place felt so alive…

"Wow! There are so many people here!" said May really impressed "She wasn't used to big crowd

"What would you like to do?" asked Gary

"I don't know, we'll just follow you"

"What about some surf?"

"Hum we never tried it before" replied May, a bit ashamed

Gary and Drew shared a glance, then a smile.

"There's a first time to everything" exclaimed Gary, pulling Misty while Drew was doing the same to May "There's a surf shop right there, we'll buy you equipment"

"What!"

_Minutes later_

Misty and May were already in surfing suits, that were now theirs. They had insisted that the boys shouldn't buy them anything this expensive. But this hadn't done any good to the stubborn heads that were both Gary and Drew.

"Don't worry" they had said "Mickey's a friend of ours and he gave the 2 for 1 price" they winked at them

"But still it's really expensive, I mean the boards and the suits even with your reduction, it all cost about $500!"

"Don't worry about it and just choose your boards" encouraged Gary

"Fine…I'd like this one" said Misty pointing toward a light blue one with waves.

"And me this one" timidly added May designing a pink one with flowers

Gary and Drew took them.

"Fine, now let's go"

"You're not paying?"

"They have a discount" explained Mickey with his big grin "They give me a lot of costumers and help so I had proposed them new boards and equipments" the guy was a bit old, about 50 years old. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirts and jeans. May wasn't able to see his eye's color because of his sunglasses, neither where he was looking… "You might want to get changed here"

"Good idea, thanks Mickey…hum we're going to go grab our things we'll join you in about 20 minutes at the beach, where we met" explained Drew before quickly leaving with Gary

_About 30 minutes later_

Misty and May made it to the beach, they had got a little lost but quickly found their way to it. The party there had been seemed to be over but still there were a lot of people there.

"I don't really want to learn surfing in front of all these people" commented May

"Me neither"

They went starting to look for their dates. The sound of the crashing waves was scaring May a little more by the minute. However it had the opposite effect on Misty. Either way, they had to find the boys quickly.

"Hey girls!" a voice called them out

"Where were you?"

"Had a hard time finding my suit, see I don't really use it" explained Drew

"When you're experienced, you don't really need a suit…except for contests"

"So why do you have one?"

"We thought that, you wouldn't like it that much to be the only ones to wear them" smiled Drew "Anyway let's go, we have a training place, a lot less crowded" he and Gary started to run

Misty and May sighed in relief and happily followed them.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"AAAAAAAAAAH" screamed May before you could hear a big splash as she fell down her board.

"Don't worry, May, I'm right here" said Drew, holding her so she could breathe easier. That act made May blush lightly.

"Wanna take a break?" Drew asked her

"Yeah, just for awhile"

Drew took his and her boards in one arm and with the other, helped May swimming.

"Wow this is harder that I thought" exclaimed May, exhausted, making Drew softly chuckle. "I was bad right?" May asked him, a bit feeling down

"You were good for a first time, honestly"

"Thanks, just look at Misty! She's really awesome and it's her first time too" said May excitedly and proud of her friend

Misty was already able to stand on her board, even if Gary was moving her around, when May last saw her and now she was following him on small wave. She was talented.

"Yeah, she's really good…I must say I'm impressed"

"Water's her element" explained May, smiling

"You know, I'm more impressed again by your friendship"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem close and most of the girls here would feel jealousy and not excitement"

"Oh…"

"Come, I wanna show you something"

"Hmm sure" May and Drew got up and went further

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Where is May and Drew going?" asked Misty, trying to keep her balance on the wave

"I don't know, you're really good at surfing"

"Thanks"

"Let's take this to a new level, catch me if you can" he said playfully and sped off

"Hey!"

They chased each other, laughing and screaming. Gary was going on bigger waves and it was harder for Misty to follow him. She was almost loosing him when he stopped to a place. It was a tiny island with a huge dark brown rock covering most of his superficies.

"Where are we?"

"This is my 'secret base', I'm surprised that you could have followed me all this way" Gary smiled to her, rushing his hands in his hair and making water go fall from them. The droplets were shining from the reflection of the sun they were throwing at Misty's eyes. Misty got closer to Gary and sat down.

"I'm exhausted" she exclaimed

"Not surprising with the performance you gave us" said Gary and went sit next to her. A comfortable silence took place as the two people were enjoying themselves.

"I'm having a really great time with you" Misty admitted after a moment.

"Yeah, same here" Gary had stood quiet for some time before replying, as if he was being careful with what he was saying.

"Thanks for the surfing lessons"

"No problem"

"It's true that this place is calm, no wonders it's your 'secret base'"

"Yeah, plus the rock has the same color of my eyes" added Gary, making Misty turn towards him to verify this fact. Just then, calculating, Gary leaned forward and kissed her, as stunned and shocked as she was Misty didn't react quickly.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, snapping out of it

"Kissing you, I thought you would enjoy it; we've been flirting all day y'know…"

"But we just met y'know!" she mimicked his expression

"So what; usually I'd have already made out a hour ago" he said with a playful smile

"It was my first kiss!" exclaimed Misty, enraged and with some tears in her eyes. This seemed to take Gary a bit awkward.

"Well sorry but it's just part of the game" he vindicated himself

"Game? So you mean that you're just some kinda player right?"

"And that you're one as well"

"This isn't true and you shouldn't treat girls like that!"

"Blame the game not the player"

"Love isn't a game to start with!" Misty couldn't have been more outraged than this

"Of course it is! You play it; you have fun at the beginning and whoops! One day it's GAME OVER, you get upset of course then you just restart playing, hoping to beat your last score"

"That's the stupidest and sickest thing I've ever heard! Love is a feeling and wonderful once you crossed it!" Nope, Gary had managed to outrage her even more, if possible.

"Hmm I don't really think so…" said Gary in an arrogant tone

"Then let me show you it is!"

"How could you do that?"

"I can make you change your mind by making you fall in love!"

Gary just smirked in her face not even trying to hide his enormous envy to laugh right in her face.

"I don't see how you could do this; Miss I've-never-kissed-a-boy-before!"

"Doesn't matter, even though you met a lot of lips you never met love too…Now it's all gonna change! As you told me earlier, there's a first time to everything. You have nothing to lose and everything to win, Gary"

Gary stood quiet for awhile again.

"_Is he going to laugh at my face? Just answer!"_ thought Misty a bit anxious. She was aware that she might not be really able to back up her words with concrete actions. _"Now what?"_

"Have it your way, you have all your vacations to seduce me. Good luck" he said walking away seeming a lot more serious that he had been during the day yet still with this playful smile. Misty could tell he didn't believe in her abilities at all. He took his board that was next to Misty's. It was a black one with a white stripe crossing it. Gary ran in the water and put his board on it. He swam on his board then got up and started surfing. He went on a big enough waves and did a nice trick. "Catch me if you can!" he yelled at her with his confidence smile

Misty also went on her board and tried to catch up with him as he was regaining the open sea.

"_Might as well try to catch an Articuno" _she sighed_ "but no matter how hard it is, I will catch you, Gary Oak"_ she thought as she was getting over a big wave, with a lot more to come.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**End of chapter 2**

**That's it I guess! Thanks for reading! I'm planning on putting a lot of song's lyrics in this fics…you'll see later loll. I hope you enjoyed this one, the introduction is now over and things will really start with next chapter…any comments? Reviews are appreciated **

**C ya!**

**michelicious**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game of Love**

**BIG NOTE: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN 2 YEARS AGO BUT DUE TO A NEWLY DISCOVERY ABOUT DOCUMENT LIFE IM PUBLISHING IT TO PRESERVE IT AS FOR THE MOMENT I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD (and dont trust computers so much anymore with all the files i got erased). I DONT PLAN ON CONTINUING THE STORY I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE OPTION OPENED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION. I DID NOT CHANGE A THING NOR RE-READ IT. ITS JUST FOR ITS SURVIVAL.****  
**

**Author notes: Hey! This is Michelicious here giving you a whole new chapter! Loll! How do you like the story so far? Hope this chap's good! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Misty was lying on her bed, reminiscing the events of the previous day. She and May were in a four-star hotel with each an individual room leading to a private bathroom, a living room with a giant T.V., and a well equipped kitchen. Neither of them could understand why did Misty's sisters acted this generously by giving them their expensive vacations.

Even though it was past noon, Misty was still in her dark blue wartortle pajamas, absently staring at the ceiling. Ever since she woke up, which means 7 o'clock since she was an early bird, she had been this way. May hadn't bored asking her what was wrong; she was on her own world. She had kept Misty company, during the morning, and had kept chatting about her fantastic day with Drew.

"_Apparently Drew doesn't think like Gary"_ Misty had thought, relief at the thought that May wasn't been played like she'd almost been

Waiting for May to finish expressing her joy, she hadn't had time to tell her about her 'story' when May decided to get change to go out later. Now she was all by herself, again.

"Love's a game, you play it then it is GAME OVER then you restart playing, hoping to beat your last score…" she recalled Gary telling her. Where had he learned that? He can't be serious about this crap! Did he experience it? Questions, it was all she could think about...yet no answers. She couldn't help but be fascinated by _him._ He was handsome and cool, anyone could see that but there was more…some mystery about him…it was like he held some secret she didn't know about yet longed to…She had to get out of here and think of something else before she turns nut. Misty lazily got up and headed for the bathroom.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

May was getting out the house, after a relaxing warm shower and getting dressed. She had put a nice red t-shirt and one of her favorite jeans. She had brought her wallet and mobile phone in case someone would try to join her…

"_Especially if it's a special someone…!"_ she thought happily with slight blush on her cheeks.

_Shake off your shoulder ring tone (from Jay-Z) was heard_

"_What? Did Misty change my ring tone?"_ May wondered intrigued

"Hello?"

"Yo, who are you? Where's Drew?" a masculine voice asked, annoy in its tone

"Drew? I don't know…" she replied, confused

"Damn!" the person hung up on her, not caring about her a second

"…" May hang up as well more confused than before

"_Did he just dial a wrong number? Nah, he was very positive it was Drew and didn't even bother asking me his phone number…So I have Drew's phone? He must have taken mine by mistake…I have to call him"_

She couldn't even open the phone before it rang again, annoyed she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey May! It's me, Drew. I think I made a mistake and took your mobile phone, I just realized my mistake" a familiar comforting laugh was followed

"Drew? I was just thinking of calling you…well me" she also laughed, joined by him

"I thought that we could meet somewhere to, you know…exchange our phones?

"Sure but where?"

"Why not meet at the same coffee than last time? It wouldn't be too hard for you and maybe we could hang out for awhile, what do you think?

"Yeah, I'd love to"

"Well see you later in…10 minutes let's say?"

"Fine with me"

"Bye May"

"Bye"

Drew hung up, to May's relief; she was about to burst from excitement. She knew he was a busy person and she was lucky than destiny chose to make them see each other again this soon.

"_I have to tell Misty…Never mind Misty's not feeling so well…What was up with her? I'll find out later after my DATE!"_ she thought and jumped up still very excited about meeting Drew. _"I can't be late" _she thought and ran up to The Zit.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

She finally arrived at The Zit and inhaled a big breath of fresh air, exhausted from the running. After catching her breath, she tried to arrange her hair and clothes, wanting to look perfect, then entered the restaurant. She instantly recognized Drew, he was the cutest boy in and unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one to notice. But again, luckily, he was speaking to a guy who was exiting the place. That kept girls away from him, for the moment being, and May could see a few girls whispering prayers. What they were asking for wasn't hard to guess.

Drew turned his eyes towards the entrance as he heard the bell and gently smiled and waved when he saw her. He made a handshake and told some words to his friend who left quickly after. May approached, to the disapproval of a lot of girls and the relief of their dates, and sat in front of him.

"Here you are, couldn't wait to see you" Drew smiled to her

"Am I late?"

"No, you're even early" he complimented

"Then how come you're already there?" she asked confused

"This is just me, told you I couldn't wait to see you" he grinned

"Aw, look at how romantic he is" some girls who apparently was eavesdropping said to her date "Not like some guy I know" she added, frustrated

"Are you hungry?" quickly asked Drew, embarrassed

"Not really"

"Cool, we could leave for a more intimate place if you want"

"Sure"

The two of them got up and exited the restaurant. A lot of girls winked and waves at Drew when he got out but he ignored them, he must be used to this, was May's thought.

When they got out, two heads caught their eyes; on the left Gary was walking, alone and across the street Misty was talking with some guy. May couldn't believe her eyes and smiled when she saw them.

"Hey Misty! Gary!" she called out their names. Both of them turned their heads at the same time towards May. Misty waved at her happily and left the guy with whom she was with and joined them and same did Gary, except for the wave part.

"Since we're all here, why can't we do something all together?" she asked them "Drew and me wanted to do something" she added

Gary looked at Drew, questionably "Could be fun" he then answered as his unspoken question seemed to have been answered to

"Sure" replied Misty, giving a quick glare at Gary "What are we doing?"

"Bowling?" proposed Gary

"Sounds cool, everyone agree?" said May with a cheerful attitude

"Sure, let's go I know where it is!" this time, it was Misty who was pulling Gary's arm

"Shouldn't we go and join them" May asked Drew since he hadn't moved from his spot nor spoke a word

"Yeah" he put something out from his pocket "Here, I thought that we could have spent some solo time, guess it'll be a next time" he smiled and handed her, her phone as he took his. He then went to catch up with the others.

"_Did he took my mobile phone on purpose so we could meet again?"_ wondered a stunned May with blush on her cheeks

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Here, we have our bowling shoes and paid our entry. What are the teams?" questioned May, sitting down near the computer ready to enter the names and team

"I don't know but I rather inform you that I suck at this game…" sheepishly said Misty

"I'll sacrifice myself then" said Drew smirking "and go with Misty" he added making Gary chuckled and May giggled

"Hey!" cried Misty offended "Never mind…I do suck" she continued grinning as well

"So it's Gary and I vs. you two?"

"Yup, get ready to lose!" replied a confident Drew with a smile

"Dude, are you talking to me?" asked Misty innocently with her arms folded, cracking a laugh from Gary and May

"Hey! What side are you on anyway?"

"The winners' one…" a bigger grin answered

"Aw…Is it too late to change teammate?" he asked, pleading and looking directly at Gary

"Sorry, man" Gary said moving his head negatively and avoiding Drew's despaired eyes "We have 5 minutes to exercised, good luck…you'll need it" and left without waiting for an answer with May

"_This sucks, I can't be beat by Gary! He'll brag about it to everyone forever" _

"Look Misty, I have 5 minutes to show you how to throw the ball, you never played right?"

"Just once when I was a kid…then I never played again"

"How come?" asked Drew, suspiciously

"After, the other kids wouldn't play with me neither would my sisters…so I just gave up"

"Fine, let's see what you got" Drew sighed deeply and handed her a bowling ball

"Okay! Here I go!" Misty threw the ball…literally and due to its weight it did a big curve and crushed in the alley and got stuck half way. "Oups…"

Drew, keeping his cool, looked at the score.

"Misty…you didn't even score 0" he commented pointing towards the 'waiting…' score… Glad to see you have strength in your arms though

"Look we can forfeit and try to keep our dignity if you want"

"_No way I'm getting beat by Gary with a less than zero score…"_

"I can improve, Drew. I swear! I'm not afraid to lose but no way am I forfeiting!" Misty pep talked "C'mon we still have 3 minutes to train!" she added and took another ball

Drew smiled, this girl wasn't like the one he knew neither was May too…

"_This may be fun after all" _

…

"Team 1 wins by default" said en employee trying to unstuck Misty's bowling ball, replacing the machine that was still 'waiting'

Gary had scored 142, May 135 and Drew, due to his early stop, 21… Team 1 has won 287 to 21

"We lost…"

"But we scored" Misty happily smiled to Drew

"Yeah, I guess. I'm thirsty anyone want a soda?" he said walking to the snap bar "you coming May?"

"Hum sure"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

May and Drew had chosen chips and two liquors. They went to sit at a table since food weren't allowed in the alleys. Drew waved back at some guys who was with friends then put his attention back on May.

"Are you having fun?"

"I sure am"

"Kicking ass is always fun"

May giggled then she looked at Drew, trying to be discrete, with wonder in her eyes

"What's up?"

"Ah…n-nothing! Hum I was wondering, you remember your song, on the beach"

"Yeah…"

"Would you really beat someone if he'd offended you?"

"You shouldn't take this seriously, I personally wouldn't but just saying it gets you respect and once you've proved it you don't worry about it anymore"

"So you mean you've already beat a guy"

"Yeah but I was just backing up Gary"

"Is he dangerous?"

"Not really, you saw it by yourself he's really nice. It's just that because he's rich and successful people don't always give him respect by jealousy so he has to earn it, which he did"

"You don't fight then"

"Not when unnecessary, you see I'm more of a lover than a fighter" he smiled to her

"_He's so cute" _thought May to herself

"I be right back" Drew said getting up "You should head back to the others"

"Okay!"

"You sure he's coming back, May? It's been a long time now…" questioned Misty

"Yeah, that's why he told me"

"Maybe we should go and look for him."

"Maybe it'd be wiser to wait a little longer" proposed Gary

"C'mon Gary, maybe he just forgot about us"

"Fine" said Gary getting up "Have it your way"

He walked to a bunch of persons, the ones who were waving at Drew earlier, while May and Misty were just following him.

"Have you seen Drew, guys?"

"He must be over there with Erika…and the others" he quickly added the last part seeing the two other girls behind Gary

"Thanks guys"

Gary went the opposite direction of the spot pointed.

"What are you doing Gary?" asked Misty

"Well now we know where he is…can we resume playing?"

"Let's get him…we can't play with only three persons" said May

They arrived at the place indicated only to see Drew making out with some girl, which Misty presumed to be Erika…

"Drew…?"

Drew jumped up startled and ended the kiss

"Hum hi May" he said wiping out some of the lipstick he had on

"Guess I gotta leave…see you tonight Drew?"

"Hum yeah…"

"Cool" she said and started to walk away "Hi Gary" she said in a complete bitch attitude. Gary didn't answer and she left.

"What were you doing with her…?" continued May, still shocked

"Kissing" Gary answered for him

"I know that! I mean why?"

"Look May, it just happened. I don't have to give you explanations; you're not my girlfriend or anything"

"What's that? You hurt her feelings!" yelled Misty, really mad

"Happens a lot around here…"

"You think like Gary don't you?" Misty accused him

May was still speechless

"I don't think like Gary but I do think the same thing, sorry May if I hurt your feelings but it was bound to happen someday right? I or even you would have hurt mine at some point"

Tears were starting to form in May's eyes she lowered her head so her eyes were hided in the shadow her long hair cast.

"You're right, you have no explanations to give me…" at these words Misty looked at May surprised, she couldn't give in to a jerk like him right? "But I have a lot to give you!" May with a new flame in her eyes added fiercely, making Misty smile. "And a lot of time to" she pointed her finger at Drew's direction, daringly.

"Interesting" said Gary amused "So you two actually think you can teach us stuff?"

"Fine" started Drew smirking and scratching his nose anime-style "Any girl first reaction would be to run off, crying or get furious…Guess you're one of a kind, May. This promise to be entertaining"

"And educative" added Misty, smiling

"Yeah, whatever, smell ya later, super girls" Gary waved at them and left with Drew who gave a quick wink at May

"Are you sure we can do it?" May asked at Misty, later

"I don't know and I don't care but they're right about one thing: It'll be entertaining for sure"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**End of chapter 3**

**C ya in next chapter! (I hope so…:) **

**michelicious**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Game of Love**

**BIG NOTE: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN 2 YEARS AGO BUT DUE TO A NEWLY DISCOVERY ABOUT DOCUMENT LIFE IM PUBLISHING IT TO PRESERVE IT AS FOR THE MOMENT I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD (and dont trust computers so much anymore with all the files i got erased). I DONT PLAN ON CONTINUING THE STORY I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE OPTION OPENED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION. I DID NOT CHANGE A THING NOR RE-READ IT. ITS JUST FOR ITS SURVIVAL.****  
**

**Author notes: Hey! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy the story to date, anyway here it goes…**

Chapter 4

"Hum hum…yeah, thank you…bye…yeah I love you too" Misty finished hanging up the phone and went back to join May in the kitchen

"What wanted your sisters?"

"News about our first week…nothing too important"

"What did you tell them?" asked May, intrigued

"I said that we'd met people…" answered Misty who sat down next to May

"You didn't tell them they were guys?"

"Of course not! If I'd had be sure that I'd still be speaking to them right now"

"Can't believe it's been a whole week since they left" exclaimed May who was taking a iced tea on the table. Misty just watched her, amused to see her so upset about some guy who didn't even bother calling her from wherever he was.

"Yeah, they say they had to go to some carnival or big party on another island"

"They didn't even tell when they were coming back" pouted May

"The thing I don't understand is that we're waiting for them, bored as hell when we could get out, what do you say?"

"I don't know…what could we do anyway?"

"Anything! What about surfing? They did buy us the boards and equipments"

"Okay, I'm gonna get changed then let's go!" said May retrieving her smile and hurrying up to her room. They had had a good deal. Their hotel reservation had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 small living room and a kitchen. It was spaced enough and since it was with their prize it was free.

Misty, who was already dressed, went to the living room to take her mobile phone. The boards were already out; they hadn't bothered to put them away too much caught up in their excitement. She took the small machine and press on the contact list button. First on the list was Ash…

"_Should I call him and take news we're still friends right…?"_

Time passed as she couldn't take a decision. Her finger was shaking from the anxiety…

"Hey Misty, I'm ready!" May came back and saw her holding her phone "What were you doing?"

"Hum nothing, let's just go" Misty hastily replied and put her phone in her bag, along with her change clothes. She and May exited the apartment on their way to the beach.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They arrived at the beach that was still as crowed as the first day. Women in tiny bikinis were as common as water pokemon in a sea. May suppressed a laugh when she saw all the boys of her age, drooling over some older women and whistling at them. A few bolder even dare tried to flirt with them, each tries resulting in a mockery or laugh from the girl and her friends.

"Ouch!" said Misty, she had been shoved by some guy

"Hey watch were you're going!" the man answered at her rudely

"I wonder if there are any nice people here" wondered May out loud "Are you alright?"

"I guess…Where should we go?"

"I don't know it's so much crowed in here…"

"Hi!" a girl about their age greeted. She had really short jeans and a nice red shirt. She had brown long hair, brown like May's and long like Misty's. She was offering them a stunning perfectly white smile full of warmness. "The name's Amanda, I couldn't help but notice that you two are a little lost…I guess you are tourists am I right?"

"Yeah, my name's May"

"I'm Misty, glad to meet you Amanda" Misty and May returned her smile

"I thought so; people around here don't pay too much attention to new face except if you…"

"Are attractive?"

"Yeah" smiled Amanda "Or that you're with a cool crowd. But I can assure you, you are pretty it's just that you ain't stunning enough like you don't show skin or wear make up" she added to comfort them

"Thanks, can I ask you a question" asked Misty

"Sure"

"Why are you so nice to us?"

Amanda sincerely laughed at her question.

"You see, I live in this island and the main economy here is tourism. If people don't enjoy their stay here, they won't come back or tell their friends and we lose customers. It's not always simple to enjoy ourselves when you don't know the rules or anyone here so I sometimes help lost tourists…"

"Like us" finished May

"Yeah" she giggled "That and I love to meet new people, what I just told you is my friends' version. People don't always think like me. They're not as open minded… I see you came here to surf"

"Yeah but we're more into a big wave of persons than water…"

"Want to join my friend and me? I'm pretty sure we could all get along"

"We'd love to" answered May, enthusiastic

"We're over there" she said pointing to a more isolated place and leading the way

"You're not gonna kidnap us are you?"

Amanda replied with a soft laugh "Of course not! You don't really look rich to me anyway"

They approached the place where a blonde girl greeted them.

"Hey Penelope, this is Misty and May, two girls I just met."

"Hey"

"So you're surfing too?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon, there's this big girl surfing competition."

"Really? Cool maybe we could enter too just for fun! But where's your boards?" May asked the girls seeing none of them had one.

"Boards?" Amanda laughed again genuinely "This competition is with pokemon, not boards. That makes them more interesting and difficult. I mean you need good combination, trust and comprehension with your pokemon and it's also 'battle style'. Means people can play dirty trick…like firing a ice beam to another surfer…way more intense in my opinion"

"This isn't for me… I can hardly stand on a board let alone on a pokemon…" May sighed in defeat just then her cell phone rang from her backpack. "Sorry" she said picking it up and looking for the phone "Hello?"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At the same time, on the wide sea, one boat was going pretty fastin direction of Paradise Island. It wasn't any boat, it was Drew's. The sun was bright and the sky cloudless… sunny beautiful days were sure to followed for a couple of days. The island was at sight, about 10 times less big that she really was. They were about to arrive in maybe 10-15 minutes. Meanwhile, Drew had been a bit bored. Gary was driving and Drew couldn't think of anything else to do that put some order in his cell phone address book just when he arrived on number 111…

"Hello?" was heard in his phone as he had put the speaker on

"Hey pretty"

"Drew?"

"Who else, except if you have another man in your life" he teased

"What do you want?"

"Can't we just talked anymore? This ain't, no nice manner, m'dam"

"What about not calling for a whole week?"

"5 days…"

"Same thing"

"Well if you don't want to talk to me…I can hang up"

"Hum…I don't know…Wait, Misty wanna talk to Gary"

Drew took his phone a hand it to Gary

"Hum?" he 'asked' him not paying this much attention as he was driving

"Someone wants to talk to you"

Gary took the phone with one hands and let the other be busy…

"Hello?"

"Gary?" the name used as a question was heard as you could notice a change of voice

"Misty?"

"Glad to see you remember me".

"Of course I do, what's up?"

"We didn't see each other in awhile…Want to go out the four of us?"

"I don't know I was planning to make plans…" Gary couldn't help but to smile, even though Misty couldn't see it, as Drew stared at him surprise by his sudden interest.

"C'mon! This ain't fair, you don't even leave us a chance" said Misty, enjoying this as well

"Well what we bet on something" interrupted Drew

"Huh?" answered Misty, lost

"Good idea, Drew… The stake being a date with us…"

"And what if we lose…?"

"Then don't be surprised if we refuse your offer" Drew grinned

"…" Misty was probably explaining everything to May "Fine, we agree but on what should we bet on?"

"Win 1st place in tomorrow's surf competition and we'll be all yours for the following week, 2nd or 3rd and we'll accept your proposition, less than that and you lose…"

"I guess we have no other choice…"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at the contest" said Drew and hung up before turning to Gary "Do you think they have a chance of winning?"

"Not a chance, not with Nina or Rebecca in…"

"So why did you ask them that? Pretty unfair to me"

"Just wanted to see how far they can go…"

"I see… like some kind of test…boy they'll be surprised when they learned it's pokemon surf" Drew grinned "All of a sudden, I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Since when did you become this interested in May?" Gary teased him

"Look who's talking, I've never seen you smile that much on the phone, not even after one of Kyle's dirty jokes!"

"Shut up…but you gotta admit that they're…"

"Unique…I know and it's sure fun"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"So that's how you guys met Drew and Gary….I was surprised you already had heard from them…worst that they actually called you" said Penelope

"You know them?" asked May

"Who doesn't?" reply Penelope "They're certainly the coolest guys in the East"

"East?"

"Yeah, the islands separated in two parts, some kind of gang war"

"Oh…"

"If they're that great…maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea seeing them…" said May a bit worried "I mean they must be a lot popular along girls and I'd hate to make enemies"

"Don't worry about that, let's just be friends and the girls won't bother you as much"

"Amanda and myself are quite popular too" explained Penelope "We're part of 'the girls to know' guide on the east side, but maybe not on the whole island though"

"Plus you shouldn't let some crazy girls take you all your fun…You girls are nice and I believe that they need girls like you"

"You mean it doesn't bother you?"

"Maybe Penelope" Amanda laughed "But not me…in this part of the island, I'm more like a good girl friend to the guys, the one that jokes sometimes drink and hang with them… I'm pretty close to Gary and Drew too. Two months ago. Penelope had a crush on Gary…after giving up she had one lately on Drew…too much competition and now she's with Jordan, a surfer and friend of Kyle, a really good friends of Drew and Gary. I might as well teach you some other names; there's Tina and Nina, twins, most of the time rude…And Nina's really good at surfing along with Rebecca, one of her friends, if you want any chance to beat them better train now. The twins always hang out with Lass…"

"A total bitch!" Penelope cut her off "She still everyone's boyfriends, talk in every back, humiliate people and could do anything to get what she wants. Lately, she's been around Kyle who's already dating Brooke. Now their couple is a total mess. Once, a guy quit his girlfriend for her then she just 'played' awhile with him before dumping the poor guy…not even counting what she did to…" Penelope was about to go on when Amanda interrupted her

"You get the point anyway…we shouldn't be talking bullshit about people Pen…I gotta tell you that I'd be ready to help if you want to, to train you for the competition. Only one warning though… Rebecca is good sport but if you beat Nina, she'll be really pissed at you and will have you in her eye, trying to get your life miserable. But of course I'll be there to help you but this won't stop them to notice your interest in Gary and Drew…Both twins have a crush on each of them…this may get nasty especially with Lass getting in. Would you risk that?"

"Definitely, no way I'm letting some girl stepped all over me" said Misty, fierce

"Same here, thanks for your help"

Amanda smiled "Well let's do this…"

"I don't think this is such a good idea so I'm out…but I got this advice for you: Make a lot of girl friends…they could be useful and if they're not with you they'll be with Lass…Might as well limit the damage" With that, she left

"See what kind of influence Lass has on every girls and a lot of the guys? I'm the only one not afraid of her and that stands to her little tricks… Because I'm quite known and nice…so she doesn't dare attack me directly. Ready?"

"You bet!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**End of chapter 4**

**A little shorter than the previous one…sorry :P. Next chap: The competition Loll!**

**I'm glad to see you all seem to like my story **

**Well c ya in the next chapter!**

**michelicious**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Game of Love**

**BIG NOTE: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN 2 YEARS AGO BUT DUE TO A NEWLY DISCOVERY ABOUT DOCUMENT LIFE IM PUBLISHING IT TO PRESERVE IT AS FOR THE MOMENT I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD (and dont trust computers so much anymore with all the files i got erased). I DONT PLAN ON CONTINUING THE STORY I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE OPTION OPENED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION. I DID NOT CHANGE A THING NOR RE-READ IT. ITS JUST FOR ITS SURVIVAL.****  
**

**Author notes: It's me again with another chapter! Hope you like this one… :D Well here it goes ! **

Chapter 5

Dring! Dring!

8 o'clock, Misty woke up suddenly from her sleep with her alarm clock help. 'Woke' is a big words since she was awake since 7 in the morning due to all her excitement. She just got up and went to wake her sleepy friend, still covered in her blankets.

"May, wake up" she tried to shake her friend

"What's the matter Misty? It's not Christmas yet…" said a very drowsy May. They had train so much the day before they were all so exhausted when they, somehow, managed to get back home. First thing May did was to throw herself on her bed. Misty's first reaction was to close the door… She had loved her day and pokemon surf was definitely better than boards…Amanda had told her that she was VERY impressed with her and that she had never seen someone this talented for her first time. If she had had more time to train she may have a very good chance to beat Rebecca or even Nina. She also said that she was impressed by their will. May wasn't the best new surfer she met but her determination was admirable when you could see the number of fall she was gaining. May sheepishly told her that she had gotten this quality from a friend of her…

"C'mon May, we got a competition to win…"

May groaned then stopped moving. Suddenly she got up, like she had just made up her mind on something. She got off the bed and walk to her bathroom to get a shower. Misty quitted her room to get ready too, relieved that May wasn't too worn out to compete with her at the competition. She had concluded that the only way to arrive in the first three places was to team up with May. It wasn't forbidden from Amanda's saying and it was their last stream of hope.

Misty walked out of her bathroom, freshly cleaned. She picked up clothes and her surf equipment with two pokeballs. She had accepted to lend one of her water pokemon to May as she didn't have any pokemon strong enough to swim with her on its back.

She entered to kitchen only to be greeted by the nice smell of eggs frying.

"Hungry?"

"Damn right I am" smiled Misty "Already done?"

"Yup, just need to eat and we can leave I guess" May approached and served her eggs with bacons

"Bet that Brock had a good influence on you too"

"Yeah but you do cook better"

"Pretty normal, I traveled with him longer than you did"

They continued their conversation in silence and quickly ate their breakfast. They cleaned up their places and went take to their affair and left the hotel.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When they arrived at the beach, they were amazed to see how many people there was at this time of the day… 9 o'clock wasn't the best time for surfing as the water was colder and the sun less bright and hot. Misty guessed it was competitors and their friends training and chose to ignore them and went to the place Amanda had indicated them to meet her at this hour. They quickly found her and she greeted with a small warm smile.

"Hey girls"

"Hi Amanda"

"So you're ready for the big contest?"

"Sure am, are you participating?"

"Not anymore"

"I hope it's not because of us?" said May worried to interfere with her hobbies

"Not really, I was just doing it for fun but you made me realize how competitive Nina's going to be… I prefer the coach job" she added with a big smile

"Coach is a easier name than Amanda" Misty teased her

"You're forgetting its power… now everybody's in the water and exercise yourself! We only have 4 hours before the beginning of the competition!"

"The water's way too cold!" complained May

"Look over there and tell me what you see…"

"Hum, surfers?"

"And what are they doing?"

"Swimming…"

"You'll do the exact same thing now!"

"But"

"No buts, proceed" ordered Amanda, visibly having a great fun

May and Misty went to wet themselves in the cold water. Amanda was watching, satisfied, until she saw a running May coming in her direction…holding a bucket of water! Wasting no time Amanda started running, laughing her ass off and trying to escape her predator. Unfortunately for her, she tripped in the sand and May caught up with her as Misty was bursting into laughter. May returned to the water now that they were all wet the three of them and throw her found bucket away, ready to exercise with Misty. Misty threw out her two pokeballs, releasing both Starmi and Staryu. She hopped on Starmi and sped away while May was getting up on Starmi. The last four hours of training were beginning…

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, on Aquinas Beach 7th feminine pokemon surf where girls from everywhere came to defy other competitors. The champion for three contest in a row…Nina Flower and her Blastoise!" The crowd loudly cheered "Her rival and to date the girl most susceptible to win after Nina" continued the animator "Rebecca Nelson and Lapras! In the list of the concurrence there also are: Joanne a good surfer and Seaking, Stephanie who won 3rd place last time and her Seeking, Alex who already won a second place with her Wartortle, Vanessa and Dragonair, Nicky and Marill and three new contestants, May and Staryu, April and Slowpoke, Misty and Starmi. Seem to me that there's a lot less of people this time but let's see what they got anyway! There will be five judges… Let the competition begins"

At those words, every contestant ordered their pokemon to move.

"It seems like young April is the first one to find a good wave…She's actually standing on it steadily…Oh she's about to stand on one foot and gets points but here's a water attack from Alex that makes her fall…Zero! Will she get back up? Not for now, anyways…"

Misty looked at how mercilessly April got shot…and decided to wait a moment before trying to do anything. She shared a glance with May who quickly understood.

"Take it like an warning from Alex, newbies… Seems like the other two are staying calm…Here is Stephanie rising on a wave! Another water attack coming from Alex is directed at her but she masterly dodged it without any damage. What a techniques, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sure the judges are gonna give her a couple of points here" The crowd cheered again, excited "Seems like Rebecca has other plans for our girl and launched an ice attack freezing her path. Is this the fall of Stephanie? For the moment, she is surely leading the score…she still has a chance…no! Her Seeking, despite his resistance to ice, loses its balance and falls taking its trainer with it. Now Rebecca is trying to make a handstand on her Lapras…She… succeeded! That gives her some nice points there! What is Nina doing? Will she lose her title to Rebecca?"

May saw that the girl named Vanessa had ordered a hyper beam attack to Rebecca, using the opportunity she raised a strong water gun attack as well and went on the same wave as Rebecca, daring her.

"I gotta admit that those girls got some guts" said a brown haired among the crowd to his green haired friend.

"Yeah…"

"Oh no! Surprised at the double attack Rebecca's pokemon hasn't dodged none of the attack…I guess that that's it for Rebecca. What a turn of event but she can still wins 3rd place or even 2nd with the amount of points she got with her handstand. Good game, Rebecca. Oups! Seems like Nina finished off April who was just coming back…Is she in the competition now? Bad things for her opponents…"

Misty, who was still just being a watcher, suddenly felt something coming at her. She turned around just in time to see a water attack which she dodged just in time by lowering herself.

"What the…?" she then turned to see the quiet Joanne and her Seaking, diving in the water and disappearing. _"I almost totally forgot about her… Maybe that was her goal… she gives sneak attack…wow, that was a close one, way too close. Gotta find a way to stop her" _Misty, still in her thought noticed but too late the shadow in the water that was approaching her. She had been attacked by a tackle and fell off Starmi.

"Oh my god, ladies and gentlemen, Joanne stroke again with her sneak attacks…How will the inexperienced Misty deal with it?"

"C'mon Misty, get up!" cried Amanda

Misty succeeded in getting back up on Starmi. _"I need a strategy… a way to slow her down then strike. She's way too quick and dangerous underwater…Think Misty, think" _Suddenly an idea popped in her mind… just in time as this time she saw the shadow appeared a second time. Seaking jumped out of the water in a more powerful strike than the previous one…Could it be a body slam?

"Starmi, Bubblebeam!" A cloud of bubble came out and slowed Seaking attack by hurting it at the same time. "Double-Edge, now!" Misty yelled gripping to Starmi her strongest. Starmi, rolling on itself at a high speed that was increasing the hit ratio, hit Seaking in a direct hit, knocking it and its trainer out of the competition, and landed on a nearby wave, almost perfectly.

"Turn of situation, guys! Seems like Misty Waterflower handled her opponent well and kicked her out by scoring points at the same time! I'm sure the judges will give her bonuses points for that! Oups! Looks like, while we were busy watching Misty and Joanne battling, Alex beat Nicky's pokemon. That makes two outs! Only Alex, May and Misty are left on Nina's way to the 1st place! I spoke too soon, executing a perfect jump and 360's with her Blastoise, Nina used the effect of surprise to kick out Alex…Guess she just copied Misty, only in a better way! Hey, watch out! May is making a jump combo! Acquiring a couple of points, I believe she's beating Rebecca's score…guess she just earned herself minimum 3rd place! But that's not it…! She and Misty are both launching a psybeam attack at Blastoise! Being too big and the attack too fast, it couldn't dodged but resisted to it quite well though! I don't think that they will be able to beat it before the end of the contest, Nina's leading and only 2 minutes left. Even if they team up, I think both girls will need a miracle… "

"Hydro pump" Misty cried at the same time as May in direction of Blastoise one again…

"Ha ha ha, it's pretty useless…Blastoise can tough for at least another 5 minutes and even if you managed somehow to beat us, you wouldn't have enough time to beat my score!" Nina laughed with a really arrogant tone but to her surprised Misty's attack wasn't even near to touch Blastoise! She had used it to gain altitude and was now high in the air…

"Now for the finals" said Misty, hanging to Starmi as hard as she could "Swift!"

"Not so fast" Cried Nina in rage "Hydro pump!" Blastoise launched the attack at Misty as May desperately saw the scene. However, the attack surprised everyone; instead of making fall Misty, who had a very good grip, it gave her spin…! Now, she was spinning in high altitude, with a swift attack making it seem like a starfalls with the sun beams shining through the water Nina's attack had put on Misty. The picture: Shiny orange hair with purple pokemon (colors that matches), hiding the sun, making flips and leaving a rainbow stars fall…The judges and the audience were all in awed…and Nina the most furious girl in the whole beach. Worst, Misty succeeded in landing, not quite perfectly but on her feet with dizzying eyes and a sudden need to throw up her dinner. Everyone applauded and cheered for this 'trick', while Amanda was covering both May and Misty of radiant smiles.

"_They did it" _she thought at the same time as two really surprised boys.

Ding!

The time was all used up, the competition was over.

Misty and May got off the water and ran to Amanda, making a big group hug. They had done it, even though luck helped them a lot, they had done it!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_Later on the day_

After receiving their prizes, money and trophies, seeing a really pissed off Nina take second prize and swearing to make them regret and accepting the crowd cheers and talking to some new people they've never seen before, Misty and May were on their way to the hotel. They were about half way with their stuff when they heard a motor noise. They turned around and saw no one else than Drew and Gary, in a sport car.

"Need a ride?" Drew smiled to them, seated in the front with Gary driving…it was probably his car

Agreeing, Misty and May hopped in the rides at the back seats with their stuff. And the car sped off in direction of the hotel.

"You both impressed us today" Drew started the conversation

Misty and May just grinned like hell, making Drew grinned as well

"Like we promised" continued Drew, still contagiously grinning "We're all yours during the whole week…anything in mind?"

"Not really" replied May, a bit embarrassed that they hadn't thought of that part in their plans… maybe they weren't really sure of their ability to win this seriously

"Why don't you make us a surprise?" proposed Misty "We won the bet and even did better than suggested. It's your turn to do something for us and better than previously agreed" she smiled

"Fine" said Gary, speaking for the first time and probably the last time since they were, now, arrived at the hotel. Gary got off the car, closed the door and took Misty's things

off the car. "What's your room number?" he asked

"Hum I think it's 23"

"Okay, be right back" he said bringing Misty's affair with him and going in the entrance

"Wow, didn't know he was this much of a gentleman" Misty commented

"He is… he has good manners" Drew said, amused at Misty's stupor "Did you really think it was a heartless jerk?"

"Yeah, kinda"

"Well you were wrong and May if you expect me to take your stuff keep on dreaming I'm not as nice" he grinned "but I can accompany you; anything to get in a girl's room" he teased

"Shut up, I didn't even need your help anyways" she said getting out with her bags

"I gave your stuff to a waiter" said Gary who had come back "he said he would take care of that, guess we'll see you tomorrow"

"Hum…thanks, I guess"

"No problem"

Misty felt like there were more to be said but just couldn't find the words…what was up with him? She wondered as she got out of the car.

"Well bye May" said Drew, enjoying to tease May. He quickly jumped out of the car next to May and pulled her in a quick hug and kissed her left cheek. May, surprised didn't move and blush soon appeared on both of her cheeks.

"Take it as a personal prize" he winked at her and got back in the car

"We'll probably call you tomorrow…if we don't forget" said Gary, starting the engines and smiling "If we do, just remind us" he playfully blew Misty a kiss and left

Meanwhile, someone was watching them at distance with bad intentions…

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**End of chapter 5!**


End file.
